The Sazani Chiefdom
History The First Age Much is unknown about the Saza tribe during the First Age, as they had just started to settle the Savannah from Rhûn. The Second Age The Saza tribe first started to move out from the northern, arid part of the savannah into the more fertile savannah, forests, and great lakes regions at the beginning of the Second Age. Around the mid of the Second Age, Limwaith tribes came up from the mangroves and breaded with Saza tribe, which led to the Sazani's generally slightly lighter skin compared to the rest of the Moredain tribes. The Saza had frequent skirmishes with surrounding tribes and the Tauredain. Around the later part of the Second Age, Haradrim slave traders came down to the northern part of the Savannah and enslaved almost all of the Saza people living there, and desolating the land. The Third Age Around the start of the Third Age, the lighter skinned Saza from the south started to re-colonize the northern lands. During this period in the Third Age, the Saza fought a war with a neighbouring small tribe, and enslaved them. Around the mid of the Third Age, the largest Haradrim caravan ever seen reached the main Saza village, Sazumi. Goods were traded in large quantities, with rare and exotic animals, furs, fruits, gold, lumber, and slaves being traded with the Haradrim for metal, building material, and knowledge. Following the later stages of the Third Age, many Haradrim merchants had settled in the villages surrounding trade routes. The merchants brought architects and Haradrim customs with them, influencing the architecture and traditions of the Saza tribe. Around the final years of the Third Age, at the request of a Haradrim advisor to the Chief, an expedition of 4,500 men were sent to fight for land known as Mordor. They never returned. The Fourth Age Ashaza was born into a chieftains family, the Saza clan. He and 6,000 of his best warriors went to explore a Tauredain temple and never returned. A Tauredain chieftain enacted an unexpected strike on Ashaza's village, enslaving most of the villagers and taking most of the wealth that Ashaza's family had earned. News came back that the Great Chief and all the men sent to explore the temple were dead, and it left the Ashaza and his mother devastated. Ashaza determined, set out and formed a massive army numbering 3,000 men, all from all over the Great Plains, to set out to attack the Tauredain. As Ashaza's army was crossing a stream, they encountered a Tauredain force numbering 4,000 men. The two armies fought in a tight shield wall battle, after many hours of hard fighting, the Tauredain gained the upper hand. Defeat looked inevitable for the Moredain. Ashaza desperately sent 250 Zebra riders to flank and hit the enemy in the back, the riders were successful, and slammed into the back of the Tauredain forces, causing great losses among the Tauredain. Unexpectedly, a re-enforcment of Tauredain blow-gunners appeared, and Ashaza retreated with the remainder of his men. Ashaza and the remainder of his men sacked a local Tauredain city, capturing great wealth and murdering many Tauredain. Asahaza returned to village, and was given the title "Reza Rahun Rein", or Great Enduring Lion, in the local language. Ashaza later set out with his new wealth and established a city on an island off the coast of the plains, bringing exotic good to trade with Harad and the Reunited Kingdom. The Tauredain threat still lingers, and it may be soon that Ashaza must gather his army and defeat the Tauredain once and for all! Many Haradrim traders moved to the new capitol which was built in Saza flavour, but with Haradrim skill and models. The new city was a major trading hub between the Mordeain, Limwaith and Haradrim. Military The elite (player-worn) armour of Sazani soldier uses the tradition armour, as well as some Haradric armour (showing the influence Harad had on the Sazani). Culture The culture of the Sazani people is based upon traditional Moredain values and beliefs, which heavy influences from the Haradrim in areas such as religion, manners, architecture and language. A new script, (which was influenced by Rhûnic and Haradrim scripts) was created, leading to the koinesation of the language Sazani. Religion The religion of the Sazani people, Boboangoism is heavily influenced by Haradrim religion. The Sazani people believed the Great Lion roared the world into existence. He created all life, and after he saw that it was all good, he slumbered for many years. The Sun and the Moon who he had created, manifested into two evil demons, or rakzas. There were named Trickery and Cunning. (The Saza people believe that Eru is a false god (Trickery) and Cunning is (Melkor/Sauron). Trickery and Cunning always bickered, fighting to control the savannah. For many days, they engaged in a massive battle, but to no avail. Finally, exhausted from fighting, they agreed to take down the Great Lion, for they were jealous of his great power. They approached his cave, and Trickery took a spear, and tried stabbing it through the Great Lion's head. The Great Lion woke up however, and moved just in time, but Trickery had pinned and cut some of the Great Lion's mane off. With all the power of the cosmos, the Great Lion roared, scaring Trickery and Cunning back to the Sun and Moon. Trickery and Cunning's teeth all fell out at the might of the Great Lion's roar, and those teeth grew into lesser demons to torment the people of the savannah. The Great Lion went back too sleep. The removed mane shattered and became many Gods and Goddesses, all re-incarnations of the Great Lion. They helped and guided the people of the plains so that they would not be tempted to worship Trickery and Cunning, and fall into their evil practices. According to Shamans, the world will end when the Great Lion wakes up and roars Trickery, Cunning, and all their demons out of existence. The sun and the moon will disappear, and the world will be destroyed to be created anew. Category:Men Category:Faction